Amável Destino
by Pricililica
Summary: Ela sempre imaginou que seu primeiro beijo seria como nos contos humanos que sua mãe lhe contava. Um príncipe belo e bondoso chegaria e lhe salvaria em um cavalo branco. Depois ele lhe daria um casto e suave beijo nos lábios e...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas, isso não me impede de sonhar.**

_**Amável acordar**_

Raios riscaram o escuro céu, avisando a chegada de uma tempestade.

O homem se movimentou pela floresta sombria, seus pés mal tocando o chão devido a sua sobre humana velocidade.

A floresta estava silenciosa, os animais que ali habitavam haviam se recolhido um pouco mais cedo do que o habitual, como se pressentissem o perigo que correriam se permanecessem visíveis.

Gotas gélidas e finas caíram sobre sua cabeça e Sasuke aumentou a velocidade, fazendo assim o vento zunir em seus ouvidos e açoitar a pele de seu rosto.

As altas e opulentas arvores se transformaram em negros borrões, e as finas gotas de chuva passaram a ser como alfinetes ricocheteando em seu rosto.

Quando visualizou a algumas milhas, um pequeno, mas rico povoado bem no meio da floresta maldita, as íris que até então estavam ônix, se tornaram rubras e três negras vírgulas giraram furiosas em meio aos círculos escarlates.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, os lábios se curvaram em um cruel e quase imperceptível sorriso.

Levou a mão esquerda a bainha da espada, a excitação começando a correr por seu corpo assim que sentiu o cheiro doce e enjoativo de suas presas.

Desembainhou a espada, a lâmina afiada brilhou como se possuísse luz própria, a adrenalina tomou conta de todos os seus sentidos.

Sentiu um cheiro bom, a garganta queimou pedindo por alivio, se mexeu sobre a cama, logo sentiu pequenas e gentis mãos lhe acariciarem os longos cabelos róseos.

Apesar de ser noite ouviu a amável voz lhe chamar: _"Sakura, querida, vamos está na hora de se levantar__". _Ela se enrolou mais no lençol branco que a cobria, tentando assim fazer com que a amada mulher que a acordava desistisse do intento. " _Sabe que não deveria ficar perambulando durante o dia". _Ela a ouviu dizer.

Abriu os inocentes e expressivos olhos verdes e fitou a escuridão, apesar de não enxergar um palmo diante de seu nariz não se incomodou, ainda podia sentir a presença de sua mãe ao seu lado. "O dia estava lindo". Ela disse enquanto sentia o cheiro atraente do liquido escarlate e morno que lhe chegava aos lábios.

"_Posso imaginar"._ Sua mãe lhe respondeu. Enquanto lhe oferecia o pulso.

Suas pequenas presas cravaram se gentilmente no pulso que lhe foi oferecido, e Sakura soltou em pequeno gemido de satisfação quando sentiu o liquido lhe aquecer o corpo quase frio.

Logo as formas até então escondidas pela escuridão tornaram-se visíveis através de seus olhos, a ardência em sua garganta se findou e sakura pode visualizar no rosto bonito de sua mãe a tristeza estampada.

"_Mamãe..."_ Ela chamou, enquanto parava o fluxo de sangue que escorria por seus lábios. "O que houve"?

"_Ele está aqui, e todos estão mortos"_.

"_Como"?_ Sakura, perguntou. Os olhos se arregalando quando sentiu o odor forte de sangue e carne queimada, chegando ao seu olfato. Agora apurado.

"_Ele veio, assim como seu pai disse que ele viria"._

" _Mamãe..."_ Ela soluçou. As lagrimas rolando por seus olhos em desespero.

"_Não chore minha querida, vai ficar tudo bem, eu sempre estarei aqui com você"._

"_Eu não quero ficar sozinha... por favor... mamãe..." Ela implorou_.

" _Shii.._. _você sabia que isso iria acontecer, agora não chore como uma criança mimada, você já tem dezessete anos"_. Mesmo com as palavras rudes, o tom era amável e gentil.

Sakura se levantou, a camisola de um azul transparente revelando mais do que escondia fazia um contraste harmonioso com o tom creme de sua pele.

"_Vamos fugir"._ Ela disse, pegando um punhal de prata. _"Não precisamos de roupas, há uma caverna não muito longe daqui, nós podemos nos esconder lá, vamos mam..."_

Cinco dedos marcaram sua face. Sakura olhou para sua mãe assustada. _"Acha mesmo que deixarei seu pai"? Eu não posso viver sem ele..._

"_Papai... onde está... o papai"?_

"_Morto...Seu pai está morto"._

Sakura engoliu em seco, a dor invadindo seu coração_. "Papai..."_ - Suas pernas bambearam e ela caiu de joelhos no piso de madeira. As lagrimas rolaram por seu rosto molhando o chão.

Suaves braços a circularam, enquanto chorosos soluços sacudiam seu corpo_. " Sakura querida, nós não temos muito tempo"._

Sakura se afastou, rechaçando o abraço. _"Não..."_ Ela disse. Os olhos esmeraldas se arregalando em desespero. _"Não, não, não..."_

"_Sakura querida, você não me ama"? _

"_Mamãe..."_

"_Você não me ama"?_

"_Amo... Eu te amo, amo, eu te amo muito mamãe..."_

"_Então... Mate-me"._

_... ._

"_Sakura... Você é uma boa menina, a mamãe esta orgulhosa de você"._

"_Mamãe..."_

_..._

"_Mamãe..."_

* * *

**_Primeira vez que posto uma fic neste site, não consigo formata-la decentemente,mas, se tiverem gostado, deixem -me saber. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amável Despojo...**_

Recolheu as asas em forma de garras quando o último corpo caiu sem vida no chão ultrapassado pela lâmina de sua espada. Kusagani.

Sua pele deixou o tom cinza e retornou ao pálido natural, seus cabelos readquiriram a cor da noite.

A fera em si havia se acalmado, seu desejo por sangue e morte haviam sido satisfeitos após ter acabado com aquele povoado de vampiros.

Mas, ainda assim, ele sentia um vazio o dominando. A sensação de que faltava algo para preenchê-lo e... Deixa-lo plenamente satisfeito não o havia abandonado.

Ele olhou as dezenas de corpos que se encontravam espalhados pelo chão. O cheiro podre que eles exalavam lhe davam asco.

Empilho-os um a um, como se fizesse uma fogueira. Seus olhar se fixou nos corpos. "Amaterasu". Ele disse. Chamas negras envolveram os cadáveres.

A tempestade se intensificou, os relâmpagos riscaram o céu, e gotas grossas caíram sem piedade sobre as chamas negras, que continuariam queimando até as próprias cinzas. Ele as deixaria queimar por sete dias e sete noites.

Voltou a vestir a capa negra que havia deixado em um canto qualquer do povoado, seus cabelos um pouco maiores que o normal lhe caiam sobre a testa lhe tampando parcialmente os olhos rubros que brilhavam sinistros em meio á escuridão.

Em um impulso ele estava de pé, sobre um grosso e alto galho de arvore. Ele não precisa estar no alto para ter uma visão ampla do povoado, mas, preferia assim.

O Amaterasu continuava a queimar mesmo depois de não haver mais corpos para serem queimados.

Seus olhos que brilhavam rubros enquanto olhava a cena tornaram-se ônix quando decidiu parti.

O vento da tempestade soprou contra si, levando um cheiro diferente do de morte, sangue e carne queimada.

Ele sentiu um cheiro suavemente doce lhe invadir o olfato e lhe atiçar outros sentidos.

Audição, seus ouvidos captaram o leve som de um bater de asas vindas de dentro de umas das casas que havia no povoado.

Em um salto ele já não estava mais sobre o galho de arvore, sua figura apareceu em frente a uma casa escura de madeira rustica.

O barulho do ranger da porta quando ele a abriu não o incomodou, a adrenalina e o desejo sádico de ferir voltaram a excita-lo quando ele percebeu que ainda havia uma presa á matar.

O sharingam se ativou novamente. As íris escarlates esquadrinharam todo o local em busca da última presa. Não a encontrou. _"excitante". _Pensou. Á quanto tempo não sentia o prazer, o desafio em ter uma presa menos fácil para matar.

O cheiro suave estava por toda a parte confundindo seu olfato. Deixou-se guiar pela sua audição, o bater de asas tornava-se mais alto a medida que adentrava mais a casa.

Pequenas descargas de eletricidade saiam de seu corpo a medida que chegava mais perto.

Manchas negras espalharam-se pelo seu corpo devido tamanha excitação que sentia.

Ele deixaria o selo amaldiçoado tomar conta de seu ser só para se sentir completo novamente enquanto matasse.

Deparou-se com uma enorme porta de madeira, ela estava fechada. Reparou que não havia trancas, aliás, em toda a casa não havia trancas nem janelas. Era como uma caverna.

Abriu a porta lentamente. Ele não estava com pressa, não mais. O sentimento que o assolava era o da ansiedade. Ansiedade de encontrar a presa capaz de confundi-lo com um simples cheiro, capaz de se manter invisível á seu cobiçado sharingan.

E então ele viu.

A garota, com longas mechas rosadas sentada no chão sobre o próprios calcanhares.

Na percepção dele, ela pareceu pequena, quase como uma criança.

A garota não deu sinal que o pressentia ali.

Ele a viu acariciar uma cabeça de fios vermelhos deitada em seu colo.

Ela a acariciava tão lentamente que chegava a ser viciante o modo como os delicados dedos dela corriam livremente entre os fios vermelhos.

"_Qual o seu nome..."? _A voz dela chegou aos seus ouvidos como um toque de Harpa.

"_Uchiha Sasuke._.." Ele nem percebeu que a havia respondido. Sua atenção estava focada na garota que deitava gentilmente um corpo morto no chão empossado de sangue.

Ele a viu se levantar, e com graça desencravar o punhal do peito da mulher que outrora estava deitada em seu colo.

Ele não moveu um musculo se quer quando a viu caminhar lentamente em direção a si. O punhal de prata qual ela segurava não era uma ameaça.

"_Uchiha-san_..."

O Sharingam dele girou sinistramente, quando ouviu a pronuncia de seu nome pela boca dela.

As íris escarlates passearam pelo nariz fino e pararam nos lábios cheios e vermelhos.

Ele umedeceu os próprios lábios finos e secos para conter a vontade de provar a maciez dos dela.

Seus olhos passearam um pouco mais abaixo na pele cor de creme do pescoço, e seguiram maliciosamente pelo decote generoso que a fina e promíscua camisola revelava.

"_Você matou minha família_"

A voz dela causou luxuria a ele.

"_Porra_" -Ele xingou. Seus olhos foram de encontro aos dela.

Rubros

Verdes

Inocentes orbes verdes ele fitou. E a fera depravada e sádica dentro dele acordou.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, perto o suficiente para ver a diferença gritante de tamanho entre eles.

Ela mirou os próprios pés descalços, intimidada pelo brilho sinistro nos olhos rubros dele.

Ele segurou o delicado queixo dela rudemente e o ergueu a fazendo fita-lo.

"_Diga-me seu nome"_ Ele ordenou.

Ela se arrepiou com o tom de voz dele.

_"..."_

"_Diga-me..."_

"_Ha... runo Sakura"_

Um sorriso cruel brotou no canto dos lábios de Sasuke, quando viu todos os sentimentos confusos através dos olhos cristalinos dela.

Medo

Tristeza

Inocência...

Ele se sentiu incomodado com aquela inocência. _'Vampiros não são inocentes'_ Sua mente acusou.

Ele a sentiu estremecer. E sua pélvis pulsou em antecipação.

" _Haruno Sakura"_ Disse. E ela voltou a estremecer. _"Você me pertence"_

Ela desviou o olhar e ele sorriu. Um sorriso sádico, cheio de más intenções.

"_você entende isso...?" _Ele perguntou. A voz soando como um sussurro excitado.

Ela o viu inclinar o rosto em sua direção.

'_Por que ele esta tão perto' _Ela pensou.

Os lábios dele roçaram os dela em uma caricia quase gentil. Ela fez menção de se afastar e ele segurou fortemente sua cintura com suas mãos ásperas e calejadas.

'_Lábios macios' _Ele pensou. A língua dele se insinuou para a boca dela ordenando passagem para a sua.

Ela se negou.

E ele a mordeu com força nos lábios.

Ela entreabriu os lábios quando arfou com a dor. E ele aproveitou para invadir a boca dela com sua língua quente e exigente.

Num beijo intenso e possessivo que tinha a intenção de prova-la, subjuga-la.

'_Um despojo de guerra'_. Pensou enquanto a beijava vorazmente. _'Um souvenir inimigo para eu foder e violar, quantas vezes tiver vontade'_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Respostas para os meus primeiros e super importantes reviews...**

_YokoNick-chan_

**Ai, que bom que gostou. Sério que eu havia colocado alguns asteriscos para marcar a mudança, mas, eles desapareceram quando postei. Bom, realmente fiquei muito feliz pelo seu review. **

**Beijos e OBG pelo review, espero que continue acompanhando.**

_**Adrii-chan**_

**Que bom que gostou e melhor ainda que vai acompanhar.**

**Beijos e OBG pelo review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3, **__**Amável Caçador**_

Ela sempre imaginou que seu primeiro beijo seria como nos contos humanos que sua mãe lhe contava.

Um príncipe belo e bondoso chegaria e lhe salvaria em um cavalo branco.

Depois ele lhe daria um casto e suave beijo nos lábios.

Ele seguraria sua mão e a ajudaria montar, e os dois cavalgariam em meio a floresta de flores em direção ao sol. Felizes para sempre.

Mas, ela percebeu que seu feliz para sempre não aconteceria mais.

'_Ele está aqui, todos estão mortos'_...

'_Você me ama'?_

'_Então... Mate-me'..._

'_Você é uma boa menina'..._

'_Mate-me'..._

'_Mate-me'..._

_~o~o~_

"_Não" _

Ele a ouviu dizer entre seus lábios. Com uma das mãos ele a segurou com mais força pela cintura e com a outra ele agarrou os longos cabelos dela.

Ela se inclinou para trás tentando buscar ar, mas, ele não deixou. Ele forçou a língua mais forte dentro da boca dela, exigindo a língua dela. Roçando a língua na inofensiva presa dela.

'_Minha' _

'_minha'_

'_minha'_

A mente dele gritava insanamente enquanto ele pilhava a boca dela sem nenhuma gentileza.

Ele se afastou dois passos quando seu pulmão exigiu ar.

O sharingan, excitado, registrou olhos verdes e medrosos.

Lábios vermelhos, inchados e machucados.

Seios firmes e redondos, subindo e descendo em um ritmo hipnótico.

Pele creme.

Pernas torneadas.

Seu membro se enrijeceu pulsando ferozmente enquanto sua mente pervertida imaginava aquelas pernas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto ele a fodia duro e fundo como uma fera descontrolada por sexo.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela. Ela deu dois para trás quando ele se aproximou.

O medo a assaltando como uma febre.

Suas costas se encontraram com a parede de madeira fria. As mãos grandes dele ficaram lado a lado de sua cabeça.

Os olhos cor de Jade voaram para os rubros dele, como uma presa olhando o predador em um pedido mudo por misericórdia.

Os lábios dele se puxaram em um pequeno e cruel sorriso de canto, quando ele viu as mãos dela se apertarem em torno do cabo do punhal de prata como se aquilo a pudesse proteger dele.

"_Quer lutar contra mim, sakura__"_ Ele disse sua voz soando sarcasticamente excitada. _"Lutas me excitam"_ Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e Sakura se arrepiou.

Os olhos jades se arregalavam enquanto sentia sua boca ser devorada pela dele cruelmente.

Ela pode sentir o gosto do próprio sangue quando ele mordeu seus lábios com força como se quisesse arrancar pedaços de sua carne.

As mãos ásperas dele apertaram suas coxas fortemente e subiram por sua extensão passando pelos quadris se enfiando por baixo da camisola que ela usava.

As mãos dele se detiveram em suas nádegas e ele as apertou com vontade enquanto a imprensava mais na parede.

O barulho do punhal caindo no chão de madeira não o fez desviar a atenção da sensação que era tocar a pele dela.

As mãos dela estavam no tórax dele. O empurrando inutilmente. Numa batalha perdida. A diferença de força entre eles era imensa.

As mãos dele correram livremente pelas costas dela fazendo-a se arrepiar com o toque quente sobre sua pele fresca.

Ele libertou a boca dela para poder recuperar o fôlego.

"_Solte... – Me..."_ Ele a ouviu dizer entre uma respiração e outra.

Mas, ele não queria.

Ele não iria.

Ele não podia.

Ele viu as lágrimas rolarem das esmeraldas cristalinas que eram os olhos dela.

Mas ele não se importava com o sofrimento dela

'_Tão linda_' Ele pensou. E se inclinou mais para ela.

"_Não..."_ Ela sussurrou. Quando sentiu as mãos dele em seu queixo.

"_Você Sabe o que eu sou, Sakura"?_

Ele perguntou enquanto a forçava a olhar para cima. Em seus olhos. Os olhos dele estavam mais vermelhos e sinistros enquanto via o medo nos olhos dela.

"_..Você sabe"?_

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ele estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

"_Diga"_

_..._

"_Diga- me o que eu sou, Sakura"_

"_... Caça... Dor"_

Um sorriso cruel enfeitou a expressão cínica de Sasuke.

"_E o que os caçadores fazem, Sakura"?_

Ela estremeceu de medo. E ele apertou o queixo dela rudemente.

"_Diga" _Ele ordenou_._

"_... Matam"_

"_E o que os caçadores matam"_

_..._

_..._

"_... Vampiros"_

Uma mão dele foi para o cabelo dela, enquanto a outra alisava o corpo dela por cima da camisola.

"_Pare"_ Ela ofegou com o contato. E Sasuke soltou uma risada. Fria.

_Eu sou um caçador, Sakura... _

Ele disse em um sussurro gélido.

"_Eu matei todos do seu clãn"_

A mão esquerda dele segurou a mão direita dela.

"_Eu posso mata-la também"_

Ele levou o pulso direito dela a altura dos lábios.

"_Mas eu não vou fazer isto"_

As pálpebras com cílios negros e longos se fecharam, ele inspirou o cheiro suave que se desprendia da pele dela. _'Tao diferente de um vampiro comum'_ Ele pensou.

"_E sabe por que eu não vou mata-la, Sakura"?_

As pálpebras tornaram-se a abrir revelando olhos ônix.

"_porque eu quero fodê-la... Como um louco" _

Os olhos dela tremularam amedrontados perante a intensidade das palavras dele.

Ele sorriu como um sádico insano. Os olhos ônix fixaram-se nos lábios vermelhos.

"_Agora diga o meu nome mais uma vez" _

...

" _vamos, seja uma boa menina..."_

"_... Uchiha-san"_

"_tsc...tsc..." Ele negou com a cabeça_

"_Para você..."_

Ele se inclinou em direção a ela. Colocando uma mecha de cabelo rosa atrás da pequena orelha dela.

"_É Sasuke-Kun..."_Ele sussurrou lentamente no ouvido dela.

Ela se encolheu com o arrepio frio que sentiu na espinha.

"Repita meu nome" Ele ordenou brandamente.

"_...Sas... suke. – kun"_

Seu Sharingan se ativou e girou loucamente. _"Oh porra"_ ele xingou

"_Como eu quero fodê-la" _

O polegar dele traçava o contorno dos lábios inchados dela.

"_Mas não aqui" Ele disse_.

"_Não aqui em meio ao sangue da sua raça maldita"_

Os dentes dele arranharam o lóbulo da orelha dela.

"_Vamos para minha casa" _

Ela estremeceu e ele se afastou. Ela o viu levar o polegar aos lábios e um cheiro cítrico chegou ao seu olfato fazendo sua garganta arder.

Uma sequencia de movimentos com as mãos foi feito por ele.

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu"_ Ela o ouviu dizer.

E com um estrondo uma enorme cobra aparecer.

A boca da enorme cobra se abriu e desceu vagarosamente sobre eles.

"_Não tenha medo, minha flor"_ Sasuke disse e Sakura o fitou.

"_Não vou deixar que se machuque"_ Ele disse enquanto a boca da cobra se fechava ao redor deles.

"_Pelo menos, não por enquanto"_

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Estava escuro.

Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira, num canto estratégico do quarto.

O olhar rubro fixado sobre a cama.

Fixado sobre o ser indefeso, que dormia um sono falsamente tranquilo.

Um sono induzido por cruéis olhos rubros.

Ele podia ouvir a suave respiração dela.

Juntamente com o badalar do seu coração. Como asas de borboletas.

Seus dedos longos e pálidos deslizavam pela lâmina de sua espada.

E as vírgulas negras giravam ansiosas em intervalos de segundos.

Sim, ele estava ansioso.

Ansioso por ver aqueles olhos verdes brilharem amedrontados quando o fitassem.

Quando ele a tocasse.

Quando ele a tomasse.

Ele a tocaria lentamente. Despertando seu corpo, em uma falsa gentileza.

Ele a faria submissa e desejosa.

Depois ele a tomaria como uma fera. Selvagem. Ele a machucaria.

Ele se vingaria daquele Clã maldito todos os dias. Até que se cansasse e estivesse satisfeito.

Ele a faria chorar. Ele a faria sangrar e implorar pela morte.

E só de imaginar isto, seu corpo fervia e o selo amaldiçoado queimava em euforia.

_**Capítulo 4, Amável Violador...**_

Ela tinha nove anos e havia tido um sonho ruim.

'_Não chore minha pequena... Papai está aqui' _

'_Papai... Eu não quero dormir sozinha, fique aqui comigo' _

'_Eu estou com você'_

'_Para sempre...?'_

'_...'_

'_Papai...'_

'_Vai chegar um dia que não estarei mais ao seu lado' _

"_Você vai me deixar, papai"? _

" _Não... Eu irei morrer ..."_

" _Então eu também morrerei..."_

'_Não...'_

'_...'_

'_Você nunca deve desejar a morte'_

'_...'_

'_Ou muito menos levar a morte'_

' _Mas, se ela quiser ficar comigo, papai'?_

'_Você a transformara em vida'_

_**~o~o~**_

Os olhos verdes se abriram lentamente. Ela piscou para se acostumar com a escuridão que reinava no local estranho.

Ela quase que, não podia enxergar perfeitamente naquela escuridão.

A primeira coisa que ela percebeu foi o cheiro.

Cheiro de madeira, e algo a mais que ela não sabia. Tão diferente do de seu lar.

"_Onde eu estou"? _Ela se perguntou. A cabeça dela estava confusa e ela forçou sua mente a se lembrar.

'_Eu sou um caçador, Sakura..' _

Ela se lembrou do cheiro de sangue.

'_Eu matei todos do seu clãn'_

Ela se lembrou do punhal cravado no peito de sua mãe e lágrimas inundaram seus olhos.

'_Eu posso mata-la também'_

Ela se lembrou do medo.

'_Mas eu não vou fazer isto_'

Ela se lembrou do toque rude das mãos e boca dele.

"_Minha pequena flor acordou..."_ A voz fria e rouca dele chegou aos seus ouvidos como uma brisa que traz a morte.

Ela olhou para os lados em meio a escuridão.

"_Estou aqui meu... Anjo"_ Ele a avisou. E ela sentiu o colchão abaixo de si se afundar sobre o peso dele.

Ela se encolheu. E ele deu um leve sorriso de canto.

Treze velas se acenderam e com suas chamas iluminaram o ambiente.

Um candelabro de ouro maciço balançou pendurado no teto.

Chamas tremularam, e sombras sinistras se fizeram presentes nas paredes impecavelmente brancas do quarto.

Ela fitou a face de seu algoz.

Olhos rubros dominadores.

_versus_

Olhos verdes submissos.

Ele sorriu ao ver o brilho amedrontado nos olhos dela.

"_Você me fez esperar, minha flor..._" Sasuke disse, em uma falsa ironia. Sakura baixou os olhos amedrontada.

"_Isso não foi gentil..." _Ele completou_. _E os olhos dela voaram em direção aos dele, alarmada.

"_Seja uma boa menina..."_ Ele disse roucamente. _"E peça perdão..."_ Um brilho sarcástico iluminou os olhos dele.

"_..."_

"_Agora"._ Ele ordenou. E ela estremeceu.

"_Gomen -nasai... Uchiha-san…__"_

"_tsc., tsc" _ Ele balançou a cabeça. Fingindo um olhar magoado_. _

"_O que houve com o nosso Sasuke-Kun...?"_

Ela o olhou. E ele se regozijou com o olhar inocente dela. _'Como uma criança' _Ele pensou.

"_Gomen... -nasai...__ Sasuke... -kun…" _. Ela repetiu.

Uma suave linha de sorriso se desenhou nos lábios dele.

As mãos dele se moveram em direção aos longos cabelos róseos.

"_Boa menina..._" Ele sussurrou.

Enquanto deslizava os dedos entre as mechas sedosas.

"_claro que eu á perdoo..."_ Ele disse. Enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos dela.

Era um suave roçar de lábios. O cheiro doce que exalava da pele dela passava por suas vias respiratórias, e chegava ao seu organismo como uma substância tóxica.

O cegando...

Instigando...

As mãos grandes dele rodearam o fino e delicado pescoço.

E ele a beijou.

Estranhamente o beijo começou calmo. Contrariando o desejo quente e inquieto que exalava de seus poros.

Os lábios dela estavam entre abertos.

E ele os sugou.

Com força.

Primeiro o lábio inferior, depois o lábio superior. Os avermelhando com violência.

Ele invadiu a boca dela com sua língua suavemente.

A respiração dela era baixa em contra partida com a dele. "Arfante"

As mãos que estavam no pescoço desceram lentamente em direção aos ombros. E fizeram todo o trajeto até os delicados punhos.

'_Tão delicada'_ Ele pensou enquanto prendia os pulsos dela com suas mãos.

Ele poderia quebra-los com um suave aperto.

As mãos dele se mudaram para os botões da pequena camisola.

Ele os desabotoou um a um.

Como num ritual nupcial.

Os lábios dele abandonaram os dela e desceram em direção ao pescoço alvo.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a língua quente dele em contato com sua pele fria, fazendo- a sentir sensações desconhecidas.

Quando seus dedos desabotoaram o ultimo botão da camisola, ele afastou as finas alças, as deixando deslizar pela pele macia dos braços dela.

O olhar rubro dele passeou pelas saboneteiras e desceram em direção ao colo que ficou a vista revelando seios pequenos, redondos e firmes. Que subiam e desciam vagarosamente em ritmo com a respiração contida dela.

'_Linda..._' Sua mente sussurrava. Enquanto seus olhos rubros não perdiam um detalhe sequer, da perfeição que eram os seios dela.

Com as palmas das mãos ele os acariciou lentamente, sentindo os mamilos se enrijecerem ao seu toque.

Ele passou a língua vagarosamente por seus lábios secos. Enquanto se inclinava em direção as eles.

" _Deliciosa"_ Era a única palavra que a mente entorpecida dele podia formular enquanto ele sugava o seio direito dela com volúpia. _"Deliciosamente... Minha..."_

"_Só minha... somente minha..."_. E ele sugou com mais força o seio dela. Marcando a pele sensível e clara.

As mãos dela se agarraram nos ombros largos dele. E ela gemeu baixinho de dor. Enquanto tentava inutilmente afasta-lo de si.

"_Onegai... Pare..." _Ela pediu

Mas, aquele pedido só o fazia deseja-la mais.

Quere-la mais...

Machuca-la mais...

Aquele pedido só o fazia ficar louco de excitação.

Oh, sim. Ele estava louco para fodê-la.

'_Eu quero fodê-la...'_ A mente pervertida dele gritava.

As mãos livres desceram pela cintura fina e pararam no cós da minúscula calcinha que ela usava.

'_Eu quero...'_

'_Eu quero...'_

'_Eu...Preciso...'_

Seu membro estava tão duro, pulsando dolorosamente, por baixo do haori na cor azul marinho que ele vestia.

"_Sakura..."_ Ele sussurrou, quando libertou os seios dela de sua boca sedenta.

"_Você é minha..."_

Os dedos longos se enroscaram nas finas tiras. E ele as arrebentou. Marcando a pele dela.

Ela enroscou os próprios braços ao redor de si. Numa falha tentativa de se cobrir.

Lágrimas brotaram de seus belos olhos. Enquanto ela fitava seu algoz, se despir sem nenhum pudor á sua frente.

'_O que ele vai fazer...'_ Ela se perguntava.

Era a primeira vez que ela fitava um homem nu.

'_Eu... estou com medo...'_

Sasuke estendeu a mão direita em direção a ela.

O cínico olhar escarlate, brilhava vendo toda a confusão e medo refletido no olhar esmeralda dela.

"_Venha para mim... minha flor"._ Ele disse. A voz baixa e rouca. Camuflando o desejo insano dele_. _

"_Venha... Seja uma boa... menina..."_

'_Mamãe... ajude-me'_ Ela encostou a mão esquerda tremula na mão direita dele.

E ele a puxou para si.

'_Papai... salve-me'_

"_Boa menina..."_ Ele repetiu, e a beijou vorazmente. Colando o corpo pequeno e frágil dela ao seu, grande e viril.

A língua dele invadia e se enroscava forçosamente com a língua dela. Fazendo-a retribuir o beijo dolorosamente.

As mãos grandes dele deslizavam por toda a extensão das costas dela, até chegar ao quadril.

'_Tão macia'_ Ele pensava enquanto apertava as nádegas dela, e a trazia de encontro a sua ereção pulsante.

As mãos dela estavam agarradas ao bíceps dele.

Sasuke interrompeu o beijo para que pudesse recuperar o fôlego.

E fitou o rosto dela.

Avermelhado.

A respiração arfante, e os lábios tentadoramente vermelhos e inchados.

"_Tão linda"_ Ele não cansava de repetir, enquanto deslizava as mão direita dela, por seu tórax em direção ao abdômen e um pouco mais abaixo.

O toque das mãos dela em sua pele era tão... 'Estimulante'

" _Não..."_ Ela se afastou quando ele tocou sua mão no membro rígido.

"_Não... Onegai... Não..." _ Ela implorou. Com os olhos verdes, úmidos e chorosos.

"_Tsc, tsc..."_ Ele a olhou contrariado.

"_Assim você me magoa... minha flor... "_ Sasuke disse. A voz excitada traindo a falsa expressão magoada de seu rosto.

"_Eu não vou... machuca-la..."_ Ele sussurrou cinicamente. Enquanto dava três passos para trás e sentava-se na cama.

As mãos dele se esticaram em direção a ela, enquanto o perverso Sharingan brilhava sinistramente devastando o corpo dela.

"_Não me faça esperar"_ Ele disse. Em um tom tão baixo que, Sakura, quase não percebeu a ameaça explícita naquele sussurro.

Ela deu dois passos medrosos em direção a ele. E Sasuke sorriu perversamente.

'Ninfa' Ele pensou. Ela parecia uma ninfa com longas e pesadas mechas róseas descendo como cascatas sobre a pele clara.

Uma parte dos cabelos dela cobriam parcialmente os seios redondos e firmes.

E a boca dele salivou com a vontade de prova-los novamente.

Os olhos rubros desceram pelo ventre liso e se detiveram nos caracóis róseos da intimidade dela.

As mãos ásperas dele seguraram a suave pele da cintura dela a puxando para mais perto.

A boca voraz dele sugou o seio dela com desespero.

Um gemido sensualmente dolorido escapou dos lábios de Sakura, quando ele mordiscou sua pele sensível.

As pequenas unhas dela se cravaram na carne dos ombros largos. E Sasuke grunhiu, excitado.

"_Quer lutar... Minha flor..."_ Ele sussurrou extremamente excitado, enquanto capturava os lábios dela com fervor.

As mãos dele seguraram a cabeça dela, enquanto que sua língua violava todos os cantos da boca sensual.

"_Ótimo..."_ Ele disse, enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior dela. _"Lutas me excitam..."_

E no instante seguinte ele a estava violando.

Sobre a cama

Manchando os lençóis com o sangue virgem dela

'_Chore...'_

Se regozijando com os sofridos gemidos dela

'_Grite...'_

Era tão bom estar dentro dela.

'_Sofra..._'

A estocando com força e brutalidade.

Sentindo a carne macia se romper com seus golpes.

Ouvindo-a implorar...

" _Onegai... Par... Onegai..."_

'_Tão apertada...'_

'_É tão gostoso...'_

Indo fundo e rápido e com mais força

"_Diga meu nome..."_

"_Onegai..."_

"_Diga..."_

"_Onegai... Sas... suke-kun..."_

_**Continua...**_


End file.
